An Outdated Marriage
by BigPuppy
Summary: Never in Haruhi's life would she have thought that she would have to be forced into marriage. Never would she have thought that she has to give herself up so her father's debt can be paid off. Never would she have imagined Kyoya whispering the two words that he did… "Marry me." Kyoya never thought that this was his way out of his problems. Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Are you willing?

A/N: Welcome to the awesomeasatitic new story by Bigpuppy and MaccaGotMilk(MGM). Drum roll plz.

I (MGM) am now releasing my third fanfiction story.

BigPuppy: Good on yea bud!

MGM: anyway before I was interrupted (私は悪魔にあなたを犠牲に)

BigPuppy: You weren't exactly interrupted. You could have deleted it… Sherlock

MGM: But this is fun, anyway. MGM and Bigpuppy present 'An Outdated Marriage'

BigPuppy: A cliche fanfic

MGM: about a rich guy and a poor girl who come together and

BigPuppy: Shhhhh don't tell them that!

MGM: what? I was only setting up what was in store

BigPuppy: *sigh* Nothing…. lets just get on with it

MGM: *aspirated groan* FIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE

* * *

Kyoya's POV:

"Father how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to get married!" I shouted at my father feeling the vented up anger replacing my calm voice.

"Kyoya! You are my youngest son and you must carry on the family name. Your brothers have, why can't you?" my father ignorantly argued.

"I'm only 20 for heavens sake. Let me live my life before been tied down to a woman!" Why can't he see the sense in it. I want to live my life before I have to commit to anything All my life I have been the responsible one. Abiding by every rule that my parents set for me. Kyoya do that, do this! When can I ever get a break!

"Kyoya! You have been living your life, with that stupid little host club of yours from high school! I let you get away with it, but now you need to grow up and accept your responsibilities! You are an heir of the Ootori fortune and you need to start raising your own heirs!"

'Why can't you understand father! I don't want to get married! I don't want to be the heir to the family fortune. Let my oldest brothers have it! I want to fall in love. I want to feel the joy of having someone in my life. I do not want to be forced into anything!"

"Are you saying that you don't want to have your share of the fortune? Your mother and I have tried our hardest to earn this money for a safe and secure future for you and your brothers! You may not be my successor but you are my son."

"Why can't you understand you goddamn stupid old man." I whispered so that father won't be able to hear me. The same old thing over and over again. Do they really think it's going to work all the time! Yet I still stayed there rooted to the ground looking at my father with no emotion.

"Kyoya, let's make a deal" He said, his voice eerily calm

"What?" I snapped not in the mood.

"You have a month to fall in love, if you do not, I will choose you a bride and you shall marry her."

"A month to fall in love! Are you stupid?!" I replied not filtering the words coming out of my mouth.

"Kyoya! This is your only chance! You either get get a month or I will choose you a bride tomorrow!"

"Whatever you wish for father" I sighed reluctantly.

"Kyoya, I hope you realise that, unlike your brothers, I'm letting you have the chance to find yourself a bride"

* * *

Haruhi's POV

* * *

I stood there staring blankly at the place where my father was. With a thunderous roar the heavens opened up above. His face was pale. I hardly recognised him without the life in his eyes, the heart warming smile that is always evident on his face. I felt the drops of the water before actually recognising that I was crying. He's gone… I have no one now. The only family I had. I'm all by myself.

* * *

I felt a figure standing beside me. Turning around I came face to face (well more chest to face) with Kyoya. Looking up to him he gave me a sad smile. I tried to return the small gesture but it most likely came across as a grimace. Turning around back to the place where my father lay I silently came to terms that I had to look after myself now.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around. Kyoya bend down to my ear and whispered "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at him for a bit thinking whether I should go with him or not. Turning back to my father I realized he wasn't going to come back from the death. With that piece of information I turned back to Kyoya nodding my agreement. Kyoya took my hand in his and led me away from my fathers grave.

We walked away from his grave. We walked for only a short while when some men in suits came up to us.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" One of the strange men asked.

"Yes, I am" I answered him wearily

"Can we talk in private, we have a matter concerning your father, but since he has passed away it is now your matter to deal with." He answered gruffly

"I do believe we have met, Dave. Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. What is this matter concerning Haruhi?" said Kyoya

"Well, Haruhi's father has debts he needs to pay off, but now since he has passed, Haruhi has to pay them off." The man-Dave-replied.

"I see, may I talk to Haruhi for a moment? I'm sure the shock of this news and the fact that this is her fathers funeral has gotten to her."

Kyoya looked to me with an apologetic smile. "Haruhi it may not seem like the best time to tell you this but I have an offer to help you deal with this problem. To help deal with both our problems."

Reluctantly I nodded up to him, signaling him to go on. Bending down he whispered into my ear "Marry me."

To Be Continued… (Maybe…. Jks. We'll continue it)

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review and check out MaccaGotMilk's account! :D Thanking thee.


	2. My Only and Beloved Wife

My One and Beloved Wife

_**A/N:**_ Bigpuppy: MaccaGotMilk has left me to watch a funny youtube video. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

MaccaGotMilk: I LOVE IT, DON'T JUDGE ME!

BigPuppy: Anyways, thank you so much for your support and reviews! So since most of you guys wanted us to post the second chapter we thought we'll do it as soon as possible. So here we go! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Haruhi's POV: **

Wait… Did I hear him right? Did the Kyoya just ask me to marry him? Impossible! Hahaha… Wow my mind must have become delusional from all the events that have occurred. Yupp! That must be it! Then again why would I want Kyoya to ask me to marry him?

Laughing awkwardly I looked up at Kyoya " Come again?"

Sighing he closed his eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he opened his eyes again and said " I know it's too soon. But seeing the situation that both of us are in this is the only thing that can help us right now. Don't worry I won't fall in love with you… Because that would be awkward and even though we will have to act like we love each other we won't be actually in love. So you don't have to worry. And- and you can still go out with who ever you want to. I won't hold you back. And God I'm just rambling on now. I should stop shouldn't I? Yea I should." He babbled on with wild gestures.

"Ummmm…. Kyoya...What did you ask me?" I asked him more baffled by his reaction.

"Will you marry me?" He asked looking straight in my eyes as if he just asked what my favourite colour was. I stood there like a gaping fish. Opening and closing my mouth. Trying to make some sort of sound come out from my mouth. But I failed to do so. Miserably.

I became aware of his breath hitting my neck. It send shivers down my spine. "I-I ehh I don't know what to say. I mean it just I mean. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!?" Kyoya smiled down warmly at me.

"Don't worry about anything Haruhi. Just leave everything to me. I swear I will look after you with my whole life. I won't put any restrictions on you. Since we aren't getting married because we love each other. I'll allow you to date anyone you want but it would have to be secretive so no one will find out. I would never hurt you, or hurt a single hair on you or making you do anything you don't want to do. I'll treat you like a princess. God I'm babbling on now. I got to stop…." Kyoya finally stopped.

"So are you ready to become my one and only beloved wife Haruhi?"Kyoya asked offering his hand for me to place mine on top of.

Hesitantly I placed my hand on top of his rough yet smooth, warm hands. I looked up at him and only received comfort from soft and warm eyes. "Don't worry Haruhi everything will be alright. I promise" he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

_**A/N:**_

BigPuppy: I know! I know! It's short! But this is the best that can be down. Assignments and exams are just piling up. Last 4 weeks of school can be annoying as hell. Soooo please forgive your favourite writer? *puppy dog eyes* Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favourite! Follow and review!


End file.
